


В нашей природе

by Akitai



Series: Круглогодичное [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Февраль, март, апрель.





	В нашей природе

В моей природе — быть жестоким и холодным. Но сейчас я нервничаю и расспрашиваю Марту:  
— Так какая она? Ну?  
— Не торопи, — морщит нос маленькая мерзлявая Марта, не любящая излишней спешки, — Ты же понимаешь, я сама ее редко вижу. Дай подумать.  
Вздыхаю и покорно затыкаюсь. Никто не сможет пробить Марту на разговор раньше, чем она сама захочет что-то рассказать. Вообще никто не сможет заставить ее что-то сделать, пока эта своевольница сама не захочет.  
Марта, хмурясь, думает, закатывает глаза, ерзает на стуле. В ее природе — быть немножко суетливой и резко изменчивой.  
— Значит, так — наконец начинает она, — Эйприл очень… непосредственная. Она как ребенок. Или, скорее, как девочка-подросток. Добрая и милая, очень отзывчивая. Но иногда может такое отчебучить, что глаза на лоб лезут. Хоть и не со зла, а так из любопытства или по глупости. В общем, подросток. Хотя бывает…  
— Что бывает? — немедля тороплю я замолкшую было Марту.  
— Всякое бывает, Феб. Иди. Пора.  
— Но что бывает?  
— Иди-иди.  
Ничего-то от Марты не добьешься.

При следующей встрече я вновь засыпаю Марту вопросами о виденной лишь издалека незнакомке. Марта наконец уступает.  
— Помнишь, я говорила, что она как ребенок? Это не совсем так. Иногда она ведет себя как дряхлая старуха, умудренная годами. Рассказывает сказки, существовавшие с начала времен, но забывает то, что было вчера. Это иногда пугает, если честно. Как будто… как будто это две разных Эйприл в одном теле.  
После Марта крепко задумывается, отказываясь говорить. Мне остается лишь попытать счастья при следующей встрече.

Свидание за свиданием я расспрашиваю Марту об Эйприл. Марта отвечает — иногда неохотно, замолкая после каждый фразы, иногда весело. В конце концов она спрашивает:  
— Феб, да ты никак влюбился?  
— Нет, — конечно, нет. Это не в моей природе.  
— Ну-ну, — задумчиво хмыкает Марта и снова замолкает.

В следующий раз вместо Марты меня встречает юная девушка. Приветствует меня:  
— Феб, привет.  
— А где Марта? — спрашиваю я оторопело. Но едва прозвучал вопрос, я и сам понимаю, в чем дело. — Это же нельзя!  
— Один раз — можно, — лукаво улыбается мне Эйприл. Это в ее природе.


End file.
